


Stilettos and broken bottles

by LambSauced



Series: Love the way that you conquer your fear [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst?, F/F, Fluff, Nicole is the worst wedding guest ever, The Wedding Interruptions AU we all knew we wanted, The title is from a Calum Scott song, and also a little bit of a home wrecker I'm sorry I do not condone cheating, maybe? - Freeform, wedding au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 08:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12008838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LambSauced/pseuds/LambSauced
Summary: Marriage was something Waverly Earp always knew she wanted. It was the fanfare of it all, really. The excitement and exhilaration and the beauty that graced down the aisle, like a giant white swan. So why, now, on what should be the most important day of her life, does she feel so empty?





	Stilettos and broken bottles

The night Waverly got married, it was everything like she had imagined. Her dress was long, flowing, and sparkling white. Bridesmaids held the train as Wynonna lead her down the aisle, smiling and sober for everyone to see. Her dress was a cherry red, fiery and bold, like her personality, and the youngest Earp had expected nothing less from her beloved sister. The classic wedding march was playing in the background by a live band, and the church they had chosen was grand, stuffed fully of Purgatoreans, friends and family: both those she knew and didn’t. Down the aisle, she could see warm brown eyes take her in, gleaming happily, waiting for their fiancee to become their wife.

But as she neared, her eyes drifted from that brown, to a clean-shaven chin and strong jaw, a suit and short, black hair. She tried to force down the urge to vomit, her stomach churning with guilt and something else she couldn’t quite decipher.

This was her wedding day, the happiest day of her life, or it was supposed to be. She was holding a bouquet of daises, her favourite flower, and she had her sister by her side, and at the end of the aisle was someone who loved her. But she didn’t love him, that was the problem. It hit like a truck, really, the utter disappointment she felt when she looked at the man who was meant to give her butterflies. He was nice, he was, and sweet and handsome and rich. He had paid for everything, plus two prior wedding attempts, and yet, it had never been perfect. And now she realised what was wrong. It was him.

She hadn't realised she had stopped walking until she felt Wynonna’s grip tighten on her elbow.

“You okay, Babygirl?” She whispered in her ear, concerned, and she noticed that people were beginning to stare in confusion. So, Waverly did what she always did. She tailored herself to fit in. She was the bride. Now to play the part.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Sorry, just excited!” She breathed back, a bright smile lighting up her lips. A smile she had perfected over the years. But Wynonna seemed not to notice, luckily, and lead her the rest of the way down the aisle.

Soon, Wynonna’s warm, comforting hand was replaced with Perry’s, lacing with hers, and her head hammered twice as fast. She couldn't hear the whispered “you look beautiful” or the words from the vicar as he introduced everybody, all she could hear was the blood thumping in her ears. Guilt twisted her stomach because she wasn’t happy to be marrying the ‘love of her life’ and he thought differently. Everything was perfect, just as she had imagined. but it felt heart-wrenchingly, gut-twistingly, disgustingly wrong.

Waverly’s ears tuned in and out every few seconds, over the thumping of her own heart and the stinging of her head,

“…Holy matrimony… Any reason why… not be… speak now… hold your peace-“

“I object!” A voice shattered through the pounding, breaking the fog like a glass shattering and suddenly everything was okay when really it shouldn’t be, and her head was moving, along with everybody else’s, and her eyes landed on a redheaded figure storming up the aisle from the open church doors. Murmurs erupted and she felt her grip loosen from Perry’s as she turned to face the woman, panting loudly, and still in that damn police uniform.

“Nicole…” fluttered past her parted lips in astonishment. Even though it felt like she was interrupting the wedding, even though she had been minutes away from going from engaged to married, even though this ginger was just a good friend who had RSVP’d that she couldn’t make it, it felt right that she was there. It was the only right thing she had felt today. The only sure thing she knew.

“Waverly…” She was panting, trying to catch her breath as she stood in the middle of the church surrounded by whispering crowds dressed in flouncy, over the top outfits. She had ran. “Waverly, don’t marry Perry.”

Another roar of whispers erupted from the pews, and a few words could be made out by the bride.

“-What is she-“

“-Can’t believe-“

“-Let her speak-“

But her eyes never left Nicole’s. They were so calming, even as she threw everything upside down in the middle of her wedding.

“I… I’m sorry, I know this is unfair and stupid and selfish of me but, goddamn it, I love you, Waverly! I’m in love with you. And… well, I dont know, I just have always felt connected to you. Like I’m meant to be with you and I can’t just let you walk away without fighting for you,” Tears were slipping down pale, flushed cheeks now, as the flustered Sheriff stumbled, almost falling, onto one knee.

Waverly gasped just as a small, weak smile tweaked at Nicole’s lips,

“I don’t have a flashy, new ring, sorry,” She was laughing sadly as she twisted her simple, gold wedding band from her finger and held it out in front of her, “To be fair, I didn’t think I’d be proposing to you today. Or ever, really. If you couldn’t tell, this was an impulse thing. But, fuck, I had to try. So, Waves… will you marry me instead?”

And so, Waverly stood, at the alter of her wedding, where she had been planning to get hitched to a rich, handsome business man, with a small town cop confessing her undying love to her; red hair wind-swepped and eyes still spilling tears and a small glimmer of hope in those gorgeously chocolate eyes she loved so much, that held so much love. And she found herself not even hesitating as she stepped down off the step and answering a whispered,

“Okay,” Her laugh breathy.

The people weren’t even bothering to whisper now, their words a complete blur of cries and shouts of astonishment as she reached down and yanked Nicole up by the collar, kissing her breathy but with passion before stepping back, smile wide. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and turned to find, Perry, eyes shining with heartbroken tears.

“You’re… Leaving me? In the middle of our wedding… for her?” He nodded towards where Nicole now stood, a solemn expression on her face as she tried to fight down the joy that crept into her smile. Her eyes were still fixated on Waverly in her wedding dress.

“I’m sorry, Perry. So, so, sorry. But, I can’t marry you knowing that I’m in love with someone else. It wouldn’t be fair to you. How long could I drag this on, really? I don’t think… I couldn’t go through that and I couldn’t put you through that. This is harsh, Perry, I know, but… This is my last chance.” She shrugged, smile small as she looked up at him. He nodded solemnly, pain still evident in his eyes, even has he smiled,

“Can’t believe I didn’t notice you were gay,” He chuckled sadly, eliciting a small huff of amusement from his now-ex, “Good luck. Really. I mean it.”

Waverly Earp smiled sadly at him and kissed him briefly on the cheek for the final time,

“You’re gonna make some girl really happy one day. I’m sorry I couldn’t be that girl.”

And with that she was spinning on her heel, grabbing her Sheriff by the hand and running towards the door, a giddy smile on her face. The afternoon air was cold against her flushed skin, but freedom was flushing through her system as she stood on those church steps, no new husband but a new fiancee, who was smiling down at her; dimples caving into those perfect cheeks. Her hand slipped up into those fiery locks as she grounded herself and kissed Nicole again, for the second time. This was more passionate; they had more time. And it was magnificent. Strong arms gently wrapped around her waist, lifting her up so they were flushed against one another and now level. The kiss was hot, hungry, sloppy and exciting, unpredictable and fiery and so full of love and adoration Waverly thought she might burst. The bride could feel herself, as their tongues danced against each other, become slowly addicted to kissing Nicole. An addiction she was completely fine with having.

As they parted, Waverly felt Nicole’s arm snake under her knees and the other around her back as she was hoisted upwards into a very appropriate bridal-style carry. Her squeal turned into a full-bellied giggle and she looped her arms around the officers neck, her fiancee.

They laughed all the way down the steps, across the road and to Nicole’s waiting cruiser, the redhead carrying her all the way. Inside was a cup of coffee waiting for her, and Waverly giggled once more at the sight,

“A little confident, weren’t you?” She smiled as she picked up the coffee from the cup holder,

“Baby, I was going in their without a script or a ring, I had to have some motivation that you’d say yes.” The redhead chuckled as she started the car. As she pulled out onto the road, she felt a small hand slip into hers and turned to find Waverly grinning at her.

“You are the one thing I am completely sure about, Nicole. I love you, too.”

Sure, Waverly Earp’s wedding was supposed to be everything she had imagined. The venue was the church her parents got married at, her dress was designer and tailor fitted just for her, and she had guests spilling out the door. But now all of them were witnesses of the engagement of Waverly Earp and Nicole Haught. And truly, this was the happiest Waverly had felt within the last few months: at the end of her train-wreck of a wedding ceremony.


End file.
